


[Podfic of] The Art of Letting Go

by exmanhater



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: From Yoda to Dooku to Qui-Gon to Obi-Wan to Anakin to Ahsoka: betweeen Master and Apprentice, letting go is the hardest of lessons.





	[Podfic of] The Art of Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Art of Letting Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446410) by [Selena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena/pseuds/Selena). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2zYaZSf) [10 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2hGfokr) [11.6 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 20:04

**Streaming:**  



End file.
